PCT International Publication Number WO 2007/068984 (Palmer et al.) purports to disclose a tooth brushing timer device for guiding a person, particularly a child, while they brush their teeth. The tooth brushing timer device comprises an electronic timer adapted to count a predetermined time frame appropriate for the duration of brushing and which is initiated by a manually operable switch. There is also provided a visual display showing the time elapsed or the time remaining and which may also include instructions as to the brushing process. The tooth brushing timer device also includes a voice module and an audio output adapted to generate at predetermined time intervals spoken instructions to a person brushing their teeth. Furthermore, the tooth brushing timer device is encased in a housing which may be integral to a toothbrush or a stand-alone unit possibly taking the form of a cartoon character or animal.